I kissed a girl
by Shun Atika
Summary: ¿Quereis saber que pasa cuando 2 chicas que se aman quieren saber si sus sentimientos son correspondidos?entonces entrad y leed


Era una espléndida mañana de septiembre en el colegio Verone, las chicas esperaban impacientes a que sonara el timbre que indicaba el tiempo de descanso, una pelirroja miraba por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente...RING...sonó la alarma que todo el mundo deseaba escuchar, una chica morena se acercó a la pelirroja  
Chica morena: Nagisa, ¿vienes conmigo a la azotea?  
-Nagisa volteó para mirarla a la cara y sonrió mientras asentía  
Nagisa: Por supuesto Honoka  
-Nagisa se levantó de su silla, se estiró un poco para tensar sus músculos y siguió a Honoka hasta la azotea, no hicieron mucho recorrido ya que su clase estaba en el último piso, abrieron la puerta, la primera en entrar fue Honoka, seguida de Nagisa, buscaron un sitio donde el aire se cortara y se sentaron ahí, Nagisa sacó del bolsillo de la falda una caja, la abrió y sacó unos palillos de pan recubiertos de chocolate, le ofreció uno a Honoka y comieron en silencio hasta que a Nagisa se le ocurrió una idea que le ayudaría a saber si sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga eran correspondidos-  
Nagisa: Honoka, se me ha ocurrido un juego  
-Honoka clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de Nagisa, incitándole a que siguiera, Nagisa se metió un palillo en la boca-  
Nagisa: empezamos a morder este palillo por los dos extremos y la que antes retire la boca pierde  
-Honoka se sonrojó-  
Honoka: n-no s-sé  
Nagisa: ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte?  
-Honoka se sonrojó más si cabía, por el pensamiento de que enamorarse más de Nagisa le resultaría imposible, pensó en el juego, obviamente si ninguna de las dos se quitaba acabarían besándose, cosa que no le desagradaba pero pensó que a Nagisa sí, aunque al fin y al cabo Nagisa siempre podía rendirse, Honoka tomó el otro extremo del palillo pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de Nagisa lo rompió ,Nagisa le miró con una expresión interrogante mientras que Honoka seguía sonrojada, Honoka levantó la cabeza y volvió a morderlo para alegría de Nagisa, poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban, cuando quisieron darse cuenta sus caras estaban a apenas unos milímetros, ambas estaban muy sonrojadas y ninguna quería dar el siguiente paso por temor a lo que pudiera pasar, Nagisa se armó de valor y mordió el último trozo que quedaba, juntando sus labios con los de Honoka en un beso fugaz, ambas giraron la cara sonrojadas hasta las orejas cuando se apartaron  
Nagisa: l-lo siento Honoka  
Honoka: n-no pasa nada  
-el silencio reinó un momento hasta que Nagisa se volvió a armar de valor para hablar  
Nagisa: Honoka, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?  
Honoka: sí, pero... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nagisa se sorprendió ante la respuesta porque jamás había pensado que a su amiga podía interesarle alguien, Honoka la miró extrañada por el aspecto de tristeza de en la cara de su amiga

Honoka: Nagisa…  
Nagisa: porque tú...Honoka...tú...ME GUSTAS, pero si ya te gusta alguien supongo que no puedo hacer nada  
Honoka: tonta...  
Nagisa: ¿uh?  
Honoka: la persona que me gusta esta justamente delante de mí  
-Nagisa se sorprendió  
Nagisa: ¿en-en serio? ¿soy yo?  
Honoka: ¿quieres una prueba?  
Nagisa: estaría más segura

-Honoka se acercó a Nagisa, le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y la besó, fue un beso inseguro, ya que era la primera vez que ambas besaban, pero no les importó porque estaba cargado de amor y sentimientos compartidos, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos viendo el profundo amor que se tenían, justo cuando se iban a volver a besar...RING...sonó la alarma que indicaba el final del descanso, Honoka cogió de la mano a Nagisa y tiró de ella para que la siguiera, pero Nagisa no se movía  
Honoka: vamos Nagisa, llegaremos tarde  
Nagisa: antes me tendrás que contestar a una cosa  
Honoka: ¿el qué?  
Nagisa: ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
Honoka: no tienes que preguntarlo, ya sabes la respuesta  
Nagisa: ¿eso es un sí?  
Honoka: por supuesto  
-Honoka la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un rozar de labios más que un beso de verdad  
Honoka :venga que llegaremos tarde  
Nagisa: s-si  
-Las chicas corrieron al interior del colegio, felices por descubrir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

NOTAS FINALES

se que me ha quedado corto,pero no sabia que mas poner,bueno a pesar de eso espero que os haya gustado y como siempre dejad comentarios,favoritos etc..

AVISO

Bueno señoras y señores,tambien os queria confirmar que a peticion popular hare una saga a partir del fic Mi mejor amiga,aunque tambien habra algunos fics sobre ellas que hare independientes de la saga,pero eso ya lo aisare al principio de cada fic,tambien,si quereis,podeis mandarme alguna historia que querais que desarrolle


End file.
